


A dying sword

by MikazukiMunechika305



Category: Hakuouki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:43:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5365265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikazukiMunechika305/pseuds/MikazukiMunechika305
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Maybe Hajime-kun is right', he thinks, 'but I can't die in bed.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	A dying sword

“You can't go out.”

“I have to.”

“No, what you have to do is stay here and get rest.”

“Hajime-kun.” Souji tries to keep calm, but a certain amount of rage is to be heard in his voice, though. “I have to go and help the others. Please, get out of my—” Suddenly, he is interrupted by an attack of coughing, and blood splatters to the ground.

Hajime shakes his head. “You're not as fine as you claim to be. Go back to bed, Souji.”

His friend gives him an angry glare, but that doesn't stop the black-haired swordsman from grabbing his wrist and pulling him back to his room.

“Let me go, Hajime-kun. I just want to—”

“I know what you want and that's exactly why I won't let you go.” This is the last thing he says before closing the door and sitting down in front of it.

Souji rolls his eyes when he sees the shadow of his friend through the door. “Why did they even leave me here? If they had waited until I was awake...” Again, he coughs and gasps at the almost unbearable pain in his throat.

_Maybe Hajime-kun is right_ , he thinks,  _but I can't die in bed. I'll leave as soon as he moves from his spot._

But one, two, three hours pass and Hajime doesn't move.

Silently, Souji slides the door open—to find him sleeping.

He must have been so exhausted from war and worrying about his comrades hat he's simply fallen asleep.

After a second thought, Souji lifts up the motionless body carefully and carries his friend into his room, laying him down on his futon before leaving.

 

When Hajime wakes up, he immediately knows that he shouldn't be where he is.

This is Souji's room, and as far as he remembers, he has been sitting outside, in front of it, when he has fallen asleep.

Then, he realises that his friend isn't there.

“Souji!” He gets up and hurriedly leaved the room, looking around for Souji.

A few of the other men who have been told to stay back at the headquarters with them have seen him, so luckily it doesn't take Hajime too long to find him.

He decides to look where Souji is going first, so he hides behind a tree and quietly follows his friend.

But when Souji collapses once again, coughing, painting the ground red with his blood, Hajime can't hold himself back.

He leaves the tree he has been hiding behind and hurries to Souji's side. “Souji, why did you leave?”

“Why... why did you... follow me... Hajime-kun?”

“I told you not to leave, Souji.” Hajime hesitates, then he adds, “I'm worried about you.”  
“I'm... fine...” He isn't, and he exactly knows that himself. Still, he wants—he has to go and support his friends!

Hajime puts his hands on his shoulders and looks at him seriously. “You can't go. It's gotten worse, hasn't it?”  
It has; Souji can clearly feel it. But he can't admit it...

The pain in his throat suddenly feels so unbearable, it's worse than it has ever been, and Hajime can tell that from simply looking at Souji's face.

And Souji knows it's too late. It's not only his throat now; his whole body explodes in pain.

Drinking Ochimizu has been a bad choice. It's not good for anyone, but for him, it's worse than for everyone else.

Tuberculosis and Ochimizu are the worst combination of events that can happen to someone, even if this certain someone has decided to drink Ochimizu because of his tuberculosis.

Souji knows he has only about about a minute, if not even less, left. “Hajime... -kun... I...”

“Souji. Are you okay? What's happening?! Oi, Souji!”

The brown-haired warrior smiles weakly. “You... you have to... live, Hajime-kun...” Then, with the blue fire that is always visible when a fury dies without being killed, he turns into ashes, only leaving his swords and the orange jacket he has worn behind.

Hajime stares at the place where his friend has been just seconds ago in shock. “Souji...”

He really doesn't want to show his feelings, not even here and now when he's completely alone, but this is a special case.

Souji has left him.

Hajime's hands desperately cling to the orange cloth and he lowers his head until it almost touches the ground. There aren't any tears he could shed, but that's okay. It's enough to _feel_ that his heart has broken.

“Goodbye, Souji.”

 


End file.
